Various ultrasound techniques and devices have been developed for imaging the interior of a body e.g. the human body. One application of ultrasound imaging has been in the medical field, and in particular, in endocavitary probes (e.g., biopsy guidance endocavitary probes). Such probes may be used, for example, for endovaginal examination (e.g., to examine the uterus, ovaries, etc.), endorectal examination (e.g., to examine the rectal wall, prostate, etc.), and/or other medically-related applications. It should be noted that for instance endorectal examination is rather unpleasant and that biopsy taking is rather painful and therefore typically requires local anaesthesia.
Endocavitary probes typically have an elongated rod-like shape configured with a handle that extends as a portion of the elongated rod-like shape, but in the end opposite the distal end. Other ultrasound probes are, contrary to endocavitary probes, configured for placing the probe on the skin of the body to provide imaging of the interior of the body located beneath the skin. Still other probes (e.g. intra-operative probes) are configured for placing the probe directly on organs inside the body during surgery operations.